For example, there is known an electronic device provided with a display panel and a touch panel key. The display panel displays an operation image such as a button. The electronic device recognizes an operation with respect to the operation image. The electronic device performs an operation corresponding to the operation image thus operated. Displaying multiple operation images within a screen might impair viewability of the screen. In some cases, some operation images are intentionally not displayed on a screen for improved viewability of the screen. Patent Document 1 describes one example of an electronic device (a car navigation device) that displays an operation button only when necessary and hides an operation button presumed unnecessary.
Specifically, Patent Document 1 describes an electronic device that displays an operation button when a proximity sensor has detected an approach of an operation member such as a finger or a touch pen toward a display operation portion so that the operation button would not interfere with viewing of videos as compared with a case where the operation button is always displayed (Patent Document 1, paragraphs [0015] and [0016]). Furthermore, in Patent Document 1, there is provided an icon for performing a search that, once used, is expected not to be used again for a prescribed length of time (for example, an icon for performing a search for rest facilities). After being used, this icon is hidden for a given length of time. This is intended to improve viewability by reducing the number of icons displayed (Patent Document 1, paragraphs [0019] and [0020]).